1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications network and, in particular, to an enhancement of the interface between a customer administrative system and database network elements of a communications network to support a generic subscriber creation and deletion policy.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference is now made to FIG. 1 wherein there is shown a block diagram illustrating a portion of a communications network 10 implementing a prior art transaction-based interface (IF) 12 between a customer administrative system (CAS) 14 and a plurality of database network elements (NE) 16. The interface 12, customer administrative system 14, and database network elements 16 are interconnected using a network 18 preferably comprising a network, such as an X.25 network, separate and apart from the communications network 10. As an example, the communications network 10 may comprise a wireless (for example, cellular) telecommunications system, with each database network element 16 then comprising, for example, a database storing permanent and temporary wireless subscriber data (e.g., a home location register (HLR)). The permanent data stored in the database network element 16 comprises fixed information concerning the communications service subscripted to by each subscriber. The temporary data stored in the database network element 16 comprises variable information concerning the current location of each subscriber.
The customer administrative system 14 is utilized to engage in transactions relating to the administration of the permanent data stored in each database network element 16. These administration activities, in general, relate to transactions performed for the purposes of customer (i.e., subscriber) creation or deletion, service activation, and the like, relating to a given customer. More particularly, the transactions relate to subscriber data administration tasks such as:
subscription initiation/removal/status, PA1 subscriber activation/cancellation, PA1 service provision/withdrawal/activation/passivation, PA1 C-number (transfer) definition, PA1 pass code changes, and PA1 serial number changes.
The transactions may further relate to authentication administration tasks such as authentication activation/change/deactivation/status. Additionally, the transactions relate to numbering plan configuration including number range assignment, numbering plan deletion and numbering plan viewing.
By {character pullout}transaction-based{character pullout} is meant that the interface 12 receives orders originated at the customer administrative system 14 and directed (i.e., addressed) to a particular one of the database network elements 16, converts those commands to a proper format for communication to and/understanding by the addressed database network element, and routes to the addressed database network element. Similarly, the interface 12 receives any response to the order from the addressed database network element 16, converts the response to a proper format for communication to and/understanding by the customer administrative system 14 that originated the order, and routes to the originating customer administrative system.
It is recognized that each of the database network elements 16 may have a unique policy with respect to the procedures and transactions to be implemented in connection with the creation or deletion of subscribers, and further that the policies relating to identical creation or deletion activities may differ from element to element. Take, for example, the subscriber deletion activity. One database network element 16 may implement a policy for subscriber deletion wherein the following transactions must be performed (in this order): (1) delete each of the services allocated to the subscriber, and then (2) explicitly delete the subscriber of those services. Another database network element 16 may implement a policy for subscriber deletion wherein the following transaction must be performed: delete each of the services allocated to the subscriber, with deletion of the subscriber of those services occurring automatically following deletion of all services. Yet another database network element 16 may implement a policy for subscriber deletion wherein the following transaction must be performed: explicitly delete the subscriber, with deletion of each of the services allocated to the subscriber occurring automatically following subscriber deletion.
Similar database network element 16 based differences and/or variations in policies with respect to the necessary transactions apply to subscriber creation. For example, one database network element 16 may implement a policy allowing a subscriber to be created without having to simultaneously assign that subscriber any services. In such a situation, the subscriber's services may be defined at a later stage. Yet another database network element 16 may require at least one service to be assigned at the time the subscriber is created.
In order to engage in a subscriber creation or deletion activity, the service provider must first recognize the appropriate policy or policies to be used for the implicated database network element(s) 16, and then second engage in the proper transactions in accordance with the policy to complete the subscriber creation or deletion activity on those database network elements. Take, for example, a subscriber deletion activity in accordance with the policy mentioned above wherein the following transactions must be performed (in this order): (1) delete each of the services allocated to the subscriber, and then (2) explicitly delete the subscriber of those services. In this scenario, first a command (comprising, for example, a service deletion request) is originated at the customer administrative system 14 for each one of the subscripted to services, with the commands directed through the interface 12 to the particular database network element(s) 16 supporting those services. The interface 12 functions in the manner described above to convert each of the commands to a proper format for communication to and/understanding by the implicated database network element 16, and routes the commands to that database network element. Next, a command (comprising, for example, a subscriber deletion request) is originated at the customer administrative system 14, and directed through the interface 12 to the particular database network element(s) 16 supporting the previously deleted services. The interface 12 functions in the manner described above to convert the command to a proper format for communication to and/understanding by the implicated database network element 16, and routes the command to that database network element.
The foregoing illustrates how labor (i.e., message) intensive the subscriber creation or deletion activity can be with respect to the customer administrative system for just a single unique policy on a single database network element. Additional complications to the subscriber creation or deletion activity are introduced when the subscriber and its services are being handled by plural database network elements. In such a situation, it is possible that the plural implicated database network elements each support different unique policies. Appropriate commands, in proper order and in accordance with each of the various unique policies, must be issued from the customer administrative system 14 and processed through the interface 12 for database network element 16 handling.
There is a need for an improved interface between a customer administrative system and a plurality of database network elements that will support a generic policy for subscriber creation or deletion.